parthesiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Groups / Alignments
Core Groups The Monks Based in ancient religion and traditions of Malaysia and Thailand the Monks are a righteous group who have sworn off the sins of old ways. They live in an isolated community, avoiding all contact with the new world including the insects, people, and especially technology. Their culture has a deep respect for nature and strives to maintain balance. They are located in the Southern Islands near the Comb. The Tamers are their own people, wild spirits, and mostly keep to their own island. Although they mean no harm, there are some groups suspected of torturing The Bugs and making unmarked trades with Pirates. They do believe we can engage with and incorporate The Bugs into our lifestyle. Some Tamers are empathetic and choose to bond with them, rather than spread more fear. The Military a group within Parthesia that is mostly lead by older Generals who were already in the military when they were younger before the Meteor strike. Since they never had the formal training to lead they have developed unorthodox methods for maintaining order and peace. Utilizing a spartan mentality they start training for enlistment at 10 years of age. Stay in is not necessary but everyone serves a 4 year term before given the option to leave. This has given a highly disciplined militia that is ready to handle raids at anytime. One of the higher ranking families is the Tenku family. They personally lead the populace of Malaysia after the Meteor, and protected them while development was still underway making them a figure head of society. The Biologists, Scientists and Farmers are pragmatic groups, simply doing what is needed for survival, sustainability and abiding by the laws of science. They research the meteor parts, provide information to the people. They put science and the well being of humans before the laws of The Military. Many Farmers began learning micro-biology along with other advanced forms of agriculture in order to understand and cultivate the changing vegetation. This has made many break through's that have allowed humanity to really thrive. The Artex / Artexians lead by Artex, they believe in doing things for oneself and a new independent world, similar to the code of the Sith, they have no compassion, empathy or any desire for reasoning with those who seek to hinder or control them. The Pirates taking advantage of the world's risen sea level. They often venture out for goods and sunken cities, but mostly stay near Parthesian Islands. Not taking to many risks they avoid most direct conflict however if anyone tries to battle them on open waters their tactical swiftness is unparalleled. Some are known to partake in business with the Tenku family and other high ranking groups, and some of the ruthless Tamers. The Giant Bugs Predators and the largest threat, in the islands of Parthesia. Following primal instincts to feed and procreate they have evolved in a world not ready for them. This has lead to other animal populations being utterly wiped out. They don't venture far from their territory and any intruder is killed immediately. The Meteor's compounds have infected the islands, and surrounding water lands, causing these insects to mutate and grow rapidly. Eventually a race emerges that show intelligence and consciousness. This leads to a much larger conflict with humans as they see humans as a threat and incapable of cohabitation. The Toksiks are a part of the population that have been affected by the radiation and toxins from The Meteor. The severity and side-effects vary, but most of these individuals are no longer sane, rational or safe. Some of the identified Toksiks are under care in hopes of recovery. The Engineers are an important part of the society, and often are celebrated for constant developments and aid in new findings and inventions from meteorite fragments and Bug parts at times.